Just Tonight
by cagalli-chan
Summary: Drabble. Unbetaed. AthrunCagalli. Sometimes words are needed. ‘That was the source of her fear. The amount of control he had over her.’


Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whatever lucky bastard owns it. I am not gaining any profit whatsoever so don't sue the poor student who is about to become poorer when said student is about to go to college. Especially a private institution. Need to write a better disclaimer. Not that anybody reads this. OO

Summary: Sometimes words are needed. '_That was the source of her fear. The amount of control he had over her.'_

Pairings: Athrun/Cagalli

Warnings: Just a little something I wrote just tonight that I though I might post. There are sexual situations as well as sexual implications in this fic just so that anyone who read this is warned. Don't come bitching to me later that you didn't know because I did mention it you just didn't bother reading the all too important warnings.

A/N: This is a challenge I took upon at the drabbleme community at live journal. This drabble came out so rushed that it could beat the Roadrunner from Looney Toons in a race down the highway. Yes, I wrote this that fast. Because of the sexual situations and implications in this fic and the anal ways of and their policy regarding ratings of stories I have labeled it rated R. I'm not taking any chances having my account suspended or deleted from these evil bastards.

This is an un-betaed drabble so there will be the usual grammar and spelling errors in this fic. Why post it then, you ask? Because I'll probably forget to post this drabble till months later when I'm searching through my files looking for something else, come across this, and say to myself 'Oh yeah. I forgot to post this at but I didn't because I said I would do it later.' So better now than later. I will get the errors corrected and probably just replace this chapter with the edited one so until then enjoy what you can get.

Enjoy the drabble.

.

She looks at herself in the mirror checking to make sure that her green dress has no glaring errors on it such as wrinkles to make her feminine features prominent enough for everyone watching her, to make sure that her makeup is set up perfectly to set off her face, to make sure that her hair is in its proper place to make people turn their heads when they see her.

She has to make sure she looks perfect.

If not for herself…

…for him at least.

A gentle knock makes her shift her head to the door to see Athrun peaking his head through before entering and closing it softly behind him. Raking an eye over him she cannot help but wonder how he made it look so easy. A black suit stretched across his chest making lithe form broader than it was. Fine purple locks neatly combed into a style reminiscent of her twin brother, Kira, with the hairs pulled slightly to the front giving him the 'peer through the strands' look.

And her breath catches in her throat at the sight.

"Ready?" he asks with that voice, a voice that makes heads turn and listen when it is commanding, that makes an individual want to pour their heart when it is compassionate, that makes someone like herself instant melt into his arms with the huskiness of it all.

__

_He makes it look very easy_, she thinks with a small amount of envy.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she takes one last look at the mirror and turns to face him only to see him glance over her with the same look that she put on him earlier. Squirming under his scrutiny, she covers it up the only way she knows how. "What are you looking at? Never seen a girl in a dress?" she asks him hotly, trying to cover her discomfort with her bravado she puts up as a façade to the rest of the world.

But there are the select few who can see through it…

…and he is one of them.

The posture of his body instantly tells her he does not buy it for a second and she is suddenly attacked with a bout of nervousness on how she looks. A small part of her thinks it is silly but his opinion of her matters more than it should. It matters enough that he could make her or break her with a single sentence.

A single word.

A single look.

That was the source of her fear.

The amount of control he had over her.

Athrun had her heart in his hands…

…all he had to do was squeeze.

Athrun never really said those words to her.

And she never said them to him, either.

…as if they were both too afraid of how the other would react to such strong words.

Her heart knew why she feared him. Somehow, over the days and weeks, months and years that they had been together, laughed, eaten lunch, and even fought with a manner that made Kira and Lacus laugh every time, she had come to feel something for him.

He mattered.

She was shaken from her musings by a touch on her cheek. She did not realize she had her down, obscuring his view of her. Looking up she sees that he is looking at her with small smile on his lips, green eyes looking at her as if she is all that mattered.

And her heart skips a beat at the sight.

"Do you love me?" she suddenly blurts out and she curses herself for ruining the moment with her 'act, not react' attitude. She knows those looks he gives her is as close as to him saying 'I love you' without actually saying it and she should have taken what she can from him.

…now, she may be asking for too much.

'I don't think I could stand it if he told me the truth,' she thinks silently. He will probably tell her he never loved her, that it was all an infatuation on both their parts. Which would be worse: not knowing if someone you loved actually loved you back or knowing you loved someone but they did not.

"I love you."

Snapping her head back so quickly she can feel a brief moment of pain before looking up at him with teary eyes. She opens her mouth to recuperate the same words but his lips on hers stop any words from escaping. She moans into his mouth as his hand glides across her body, fingers circling her nipple through the fabric of her dress before firmly pressing it against her center.

…and she cannot help but give in to the sensations he never fails to bring into her body.

"What do you say we skip tonight? It seems we have other, more _important_ stuff to do," he whispers throatily, lips sucking at the hollow of her throat make her mewl in pleasure.

…and all she can do is breathlessly agree.

end


End file.
